


Love isn't Weak

by Carathay



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carathay/pseuds/Carathay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Mal are having a lovely little chat up in his room and eventually talk about  about her mother's belief that love is weak. Then, in a fit of silliness, Mal decides to kiss Ben on the nose. This starts a fire that she didn't expect and they examine whether love and vulnerability are really as weak as Maleficent thinks. The level of sexiness increases as you go farther in with Chapter 3 starting to include sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ben and Mal had been ensconced on the couch in his room for at least a couple of hours. They'd started out sharing stories about how they'd grown up. The last thing they'd discussed had been how Mal's mother had taught her that love was weak. And while Mal had taken some huge steps in learning to trust to her love of Ben and her friends at the coronation, she was still coming to terms with that it truly meant. Harsh words that you had heard your entire life took time to fade even if you had defeated your own mother in dragon form. It had taken a long time but they'd finally talked themselves out. After the conversation stopped, they just sat together in the darkness listening to each other breath and enjoying each other's presence. It was very late. They were reaching the point where Mal should probably go back to her room. But she didn't want to. She wasn't ready to face Evie's interrogation on how her date with Ben had gone. Or, even if Evie kept her trap shut, her knowing giggles at the smile Mal knew she couldn't have removed from her face with a trowel weren't something she was ready to face. But if she didn't start moving around at least a little bit, she was going to fall asleep and have to sneak back to her room in the morning. No way was she doing the walk of shame if she hadn't actually had any fun. That was non-negotiable. So, after a moment of reflection, she decided that she was feeling playful. So she leaned over and kissed Ben on the nose. Just the tiniest of kisses. Then she leaned back to see what would happen.

That brief kiss engendered more of a reaction than she had anticipated. Ben's eyes had almost glowed when she was looking at them again. It was like she had opened a new door between them. Ben reached up one hand and ran it along her cheek. It was indescribable. She couldn't help leaning into that touch. And then, when his fingers had reached the edge of her cheek and fallen to rest on her shoulder, she almost cried out. She wasn't sure why. His touch hadn't been intimate the way she'd been expecting. He hadn't touched her chest or anyplace else that she expected naughty hands to try to go. She was almost disappointed because some of those things seemed like they would be a lot of fun. But right now she desperately wanted him to brush his fingers against her cheek again. She sighed softly and tried to put her request for more into the look she gave him. He apparently got the message because he did what she wanted and then moved his fingertips to her neck, slowly trailing them down. She felt every finger tip's touch individually. Each one was like a little lick of fire as it traveled lower and lower to the juncture of her neck and shoulders. She didn't understand how such an innocent touch could be so exciting. His fingers then trailed along her collarbone. Even though his hands didn't go lower, it made her very aware that the tank top under her mesh over shirt was a v neck and plunged very, very low. Somehow, that touch awoke a different combination of vulnerability and desire.

For the first time that she had ever experienced, being vulnerable felt good. It was thrilling to take these first steps into the unknown with someone she trusted so much. This wasn't weakness, at least not the way her mother had described it. But her philosophizing about new found feelings was quickly put to rest when Ben's fingers trailed back up her neck until they reached her chin. He was looking directly into her eyes while he did this. He brushed his fingertips across her lips. She couldn't think. She could only look back at him. There were no barriers between them right now. He pushed his face toward hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he moved his hands to her shoulders and gently pulled her toward him. He wasn't forcing her to move. Quite the opposite, in fact. He was giving her an opportunity to make her own choice. She knew with every fiber of her being that he didn't want her to lean in if she didn't want to lean in.

Mal thought about it. And decided that she did want to. So she moved closer until more of her body was touching him. But she was Mal and not some silly ninny of a schoolgirl. She wasn't just content to lay there. Mal was not passive by nature. So, she needed to even the scales a little bit. These feelings weren't good or right if they were only one sided. So she shifted again until she was balanced securely across his thighs. She stopped looking into his eyes for a moment. She didn't turn away and she didn't exactly close her eyes. She just blinked very, very slowly. That was how she justified it in her mind. She was nervous. She repeated some of the same things that he'd done to her. She touched his cheek and his neck just as he had touched hers. She kept every touch slow. She had figured she'd get at least a small reaction out of him but what she didn't realize was that she would feel as much or possibly more when her fingers gently caressed him. When she moved her finger tips across his collarbone, he shuddered a little. Was he ticklish or…. She found the courage to look back into his eyes. Desire looked back at her clear as a summer night. Nope. He was definitely not ticklish.

A bit of laughter danced in her eyes as she did it again. She wanted to see him writhe. Her fingers again moved slowly, dragging out her touch. She lost his gaze for a moment when his eyes involuntarily rolled up in pleasure but after that brief then he locked his eyes back on her. She leaned forward and kissed him for a few minutes. Soft, gentle. Then she pulled away. Ben's lips tried to follow hers but she pulled back far enough that he couldn't reach her. She took a deep breath to try to control herself and then started to laugh.

Ben shifted up a little bit and took the opportunity to place his hands on Mal's hips. He supposed that he could have been upset that their passionate moment had been interrupted by laughter but he wasn't. He loved this girl and just wanted to know what had amused her so much. "What's going on?" he asked, smiling back. "I hadn't even started tickling you yet…"

Mal swatted him with one hand but didn't otherwise move out of his embrace. "Don't you dare! It's just, well, I had the funniest little thought. Maybe it's not the most appropriate thing to pop into my head, but I suddenly thought about my mother."

Ben decided not to be offended. He understood how new this all was to her. "Why would you do that? Are you afraid of her catching us or something?"

"No, not at all. She's the size of a gingko right now so I'm not exactly feeling intimidated. The thought that went through my head was 'My mother is an idiot.'" Then Mal giggled.

Ben laughed with her. "I can't say that I disagree, but I'm curious what drove you to this realization." He knew that if Mal

"Well, my mother was obsessed with power. And she thinks that love is weak. Which means she's stupid."

"How so?"

Mal decided it was time to reestablish the mood. "Because love can do this." She stroked his cheek and this time he leaned into her touch. "And this…." She leaned down and kissed the hollow of his neck. Ben moved with the kiss involuntarily. Then Mal leaned back again, her normally bright green eyes almost smoky with desire.

No willing to miss a wonderful opportunity, Ben smiled. "Love can also do this…" he said, trailing his fingertips up her sides and making her shudder. Then, with a wicked gleam in his eye, he moved his hands back to her waist. "And it can do this…" and he very, very, very slowly trailed a single fingertip along the little bit of exposed skin between her shirt and the top of her jeans. The entire time that his finger was moving, he stared into her eyes. Then he trailed it back the other direction, this time his fingertip crooking just a bit so that it ran between her jeans and the skin of her stomach. The differences in the two touches was profound. The first exciting and even ticklish. The second, well, it suggested all kinds of future possibilities. When his finger traced back a third time, creeping just a tiny bit farther under the waist of her jeans, she finally collapsed onto him, trapping his hand between them. She was breathing heavily and her mind was reeling.

"Yes." She said. Ben could feel the warmth coming off of her face from her blush. "Love can definitely do that."

"Can it do it again?" asked Ben teasingly.

"I… I think so…" came Mal's muffled reply from as she spoke into the shoulder she was hiding her face against. She took a deep breath and pushed herself back up. "Just give me a few minutes." She looked into his eyes and willed her blushing cheeks to behave themselves. She tried to pull her thoughts into a cohesive whole. "The thing is, love can do all of those things. And a heck of a lot more. Which means love isn't weak at all."

"Nope" smiled Ben. And he reached up to touch both of her cheeks, and then draw her in for a slow kiss. This time it was a lot longer before Mal pulled back. "Love is powerful." Ben said. "And the more we open up to it, the more vulnerable we let ourselves be, the better it all feels."

Mal nodded. "And none of this is the way I expected it to be. For example, the world thinks I'm supposed to be the meek little girl being seduced by her boyfriend right now." She said. "But that's load of crap. We share the power equally here. Your touches have been turning my legs to jelly and, if I do this, then I think I can melt your brain." She reached up and, one by one, unbuttoned the mesh over shirt she was wearing. She saw the reaction in Ben's eyes each time another button came free. Then she pulled it off and tossed it away. She was amazed by how it had captivated him. She wasn't naked or anything. She still had on her tank top and since the other shirt had been mesh, Ben couldn't actually see any more of her. But Ben's reaction had been priceless. Love was weak? When it could do all of this? Not even a little bit. Mom was definitely an idiot.

"I was feeling a little warm." She said playfully. "I hope you don't mind." Ben didn't manage to speak but he did manage to shake his head 'no'. "Oh dear. Now I'm feeling a little bit cold again. Do you think you could help me with that?" she asked, making the biggest eyes she could at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOPS - Never noticed I'd pasted chapter 1 twice..... Here's chapter 2 corrected.

Mal surveyed her handiwork and then she smiled. Ben had been incredibly curious when Mal had kicked him out of his own room earlier this afternoon. He'd agreed to leave her to it, but not without a sort of nervous glance toward his desk area before he left. She didn't care what his issue was, however. She wanted a private place for them to be together tonight and she wanted to make it special. She had been working for over three hours to make everything just right. This date was going to be perfect.

When Mal had woken up this morning, it was like she could still feel Ben's fingers on her skin. She'd been shocked on how much a few gentle touches had driven her crazy last night. I mean, there were so many naughty things that they could have done last night. But even without talking about it, they had both decided that there wasn't any rush to get crazy. They loved each other. They planned to be together forever. So why not savor every single moment together?

Mal had realized something. Her relationship with Ben was really one sided. Not feeling wise. They were equal there. But effort wise. He'd put together their only real date. Sure, he'd had a little bit of help from Lonnie, but ultimately it had been Ben's plan and Ben's love that had come through. Their other times together had also been kind of centered around Ben as wekk. Mal and her friends didn't have their folks as Parent's day and so they had been Ben's parent's guests. And the Coronation had been completely focused around Ben, regardless of how much excitement the confrontation with Maleficent had added to the festivities. Mal knew that Ben didn't care who had organized what. It was just important to him that they spend time together. But Mal cared. She had no intentions in sitting in the passenger seat in this relationship. It was time to step up and drive.

She checked the clock on the wall. She just had enough time to run down to her room and change. She nearly flew down the stairs and was incredibly happy to see that Evie had laid everything out for her. That girl was the sister that she'd hadn't known she'd missed growing up. In fact, getting to know her so well was just another wonderful thing about leaving the Isle of the Lost.

She quickly shucked the clothes she'd been working in and started to get ready. With a smile, Mal looked through her drawers for the perfect undergarments. She pulled on a pair of delicate hose with a seam that ran up the back of her leg. With another naughty little smile, she hooked them to a barely there garter belt. Then she added a pair of delicate green lace panties and matching bra that didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination. She wasn't entirely sure if Ben would see them tonight. In fact, she wasn't even planning on it because she would be changing into a bathing suit once the date had gotten into full swing. So that wasn't the reason that she had picked them out. And she wasn't so shallow as to think that clothes made her a better person. However, she just felt sexier in them. She felt more desirable. She felt, well, powerful and like she deserved a place in this world and in Ben's life. And that helped her to feel more like she deserved Ben. So the underthings were a confidence booster, nothing more.

That was the doubt that plagued her sometimes. Sure, she was the daughter of Maleficent. And on the Isle, that had granted her status and power. Here, well, here all it meant was that she was basically a bad girl from the wrong side of the magical barrier. Many of her Auradon friends didn't care about that but many of the other people that she dealt with automatically assumed the worst about her because of her mother. Mal did have to admit that up until a little while ago, they might have been right. But she'd changed and she wanted to world to know that she was her own woman now. She wasn't under her mother's claw anymore. Her decisions were her own.

It was with that confidant thought that Mal stepped into the beautiful dress that Evie had made for her. She contorted her hands behind her back to zip it up. It was tough to reach. She considered using magic for a moment but then she remembered that it would defeat the entire point of the evening. Tonight was to be a no magic affair. She'd decorated Ben's room by hand. She'd organized dinner although she hadn't done much of the cooking herself. She'd gotten help from Lonnie and one of the school cooks who liked her. Dinner and dessert would a lot better if her inexpert hands didn't prepare them. Help was okay today. She didn't need to be able to do everything herself. But it was incredibly important to her that Ben know that she worked hard to make this date happen. He needed to appreciate that it was more than the wave of the hands after some rhyming verse. This date was a gift to him but it was also a gift to herself. With it, she got to tell the doubts inside that she could be a great girlfriend.

Finally getting the zipper all the way up, she spritzed a little bit of perfume into the air and then walked through it. She wanted it to be just enough to entice Ben but not enough to overpower the room. She thought about it and then spritzed and walked through the spray one more time. The date was up in Ben's room. He kept it clean and all, but, well, it was a guy's room and it smelled like a guy. Her perfume had a little bit of manliness to overcome.

She heard a knock at the door. Expecting Ben to have arrived a little bit early to escort her upstairs, she flung open the door and twirled for the fun of it. Her light diaphanous dress floated gently up and then back down as she turned. Then she gently curtsied. But when she looked up, it wasn't Ben standing there. It was his mother. Queen Belle.

"May I come in?" asked Belle, politely.

Mal wasn't entirely sure why her boyfriend's mother had come to visit her and she was bit flustered. It took her a minute to make her nervous heart stop beating and offer Belle a place to sit.

"Sit with me dear. Just for a few minutes. Then I'll leave you to the evening you have planned with my son. I understand that it's going to be very special."

Mal blushed a bit. "I'm hoping that it will be. He put together a beautiful date for me down next to the enchanted lake last week and I felt like it was my turn to do something special for him."

Belle smiled. "He told me about that date." At Mal's even deeper blush, Belle gently laughed. "Not all about it dear. No teenage boy tells his mother everything that he does. But, well, he was proud of how he made you feel special and I was very happy to hear that your plans for this evening were along the same lines."

"I love him, Your Majesty" replied Mal. "I'm still learning what that means. I didn't grow up in a world that had a lot of love in it so sometimes it can be confusing. But he makes me happy and I think I make him happy. I figure that's a good place to start."

"It's a wonderful place to start. And just call me Belle. I didn't start my life as a princess like so many of the girls around here and I'm not always comfortable with it. My father wasn't even famous. He was just an inventor."

"It sounds like a wonderful way to grow up." Said Mal. "The pressure of being Maleficent's daughter can sometimes be overwhelming."

"I can imagine. Well, you and your mother are really the reason that I'm here. Or more accurately, the reason is what you two have or haven't talked about."

"I swear that I don't have any further plans for mischief!" said Mal defensively.

Belle laughed. "Of course you have plans for mischief. Possible even plans for some tonight if that delicate bra strap on your shoulder leads to the type of undergarments I'd expect it to." Belle laughed delicately at Mal's look of dismay. "You wouldn't be a teenage girl if you didn't have a bit of trouble on your mind. But I know you don't have any further, well, let's call them 'evil plans'. That's very different from a bit of honest mischief and not what I was talking about at all. Dear, your mother wasn't one to trouble herself with unpleasant or embarrassing discussions. And I know that you've never had a boyfriend before. Evie told me that when I was chatting with her yesterday. So as the only 'proper' motherly influence that you have, there's a few things I need to ask you about."

Mal noticed the nervousness in Belle's voice and was really worried. "I know I'm not the girl you expected your son to have as his girlfriend but I swear that I'll…." She trailed off as Belle waved her head no.

"That's not what I meant either. I love that you and Ben are together. Goodness, I'm sorry that I'm bungling this so badly. It's just a strange conversation to have with any child, let alone your son's girlfriend. Well, I'll stop beating around the bush and just be direct. Mal, how much did your mother explain about babies?"

"Well, she said they were squalling brats and that stealing candy from them was a cliché. That was about it."

Belle looked away and then back at Mal. "Dear, did she explain to you where they come from? I mean, how they're, umm, made? And how 'not' to make them?"

Mal looked at Belle in shock. While she looked, her previous blush drained out of her face leaving her pale as milk. Her heart felt like it was either going to explode out of her chest or stop beating. It couldn't seem to make up its mind. "She, well, umm, she explained the basics…" said Mal hesitantly. "That was about it. I, umm, I expected to just figure out the rest with your son. When we were ready."

"That's what I was afraid of. Well, there are some things I need to tell you about and I'm going to leave you with a couple of books that you can read too." When Mal's face threatened to go even paler, Belle reached out and put a gentle hand on hers. "I know you don't want to hear all of this, but well, at least I'm a girl telling you about it. My father had to tell me. Trust me that was an incredibly awkward conversation. Especially the way he started it. Forgive me dear for the language, but what he said to start conversation is too wonderful not to repeat." Belle pitched her voice lower to match her father's. "I know you don't want to have this conversation with me girl, but it's much safer if you're embarrassed BEFORE you're bare assed."

Mal stared at the queen in astonishment. She felt the hint of a giggle trying to escape her mouth and tried to hold it in. A bit of a smile escaped. Then a tiny laugh. Then, almost in unison they were both overcome with laughter. Finally, Mal got a hold of herself. Taking a deep breath to keep the giggles at bay, she said. "He really said that to you?"

Bell smiled ruefully. "He did and when I was at the ripe age of fourteen and hadn't even considered having a boyfriend yet. Unless you counted dating books. But he was right. It was better to know. And to know more than just the 'how things fit' parts. I'm a mother dear, so I know it all. And while I want to be a grandmother, I don't want to be one quite yet. So let's get started."

Belle went on to explain a lot about being with someone both physically and emotionally. Some of what she said was obvious. It was important to be responsible. It was important to respect each other. But Belle also went over more risqué topics such as the many things that a couple can do together that won't result in a baby.

Mal was shocked on more levels than she could count. Some of the activities that Belle told her about sounded like a lot of fun. Others, well, some sounded a little unpleasant. A few even distasteful. Others didn't make any sense at all. But the fact that Ben's mother was telling her these things was nothing short of surreal. Finally, Belle had wrapped up what she had to say.

"Well, dear, do you have any questions?" Belle asked. "If you do, please come see me. Or you could talk to Lonnie too if you feel too embarrassed to come see me Her mother spent a lot of time with soldiers so she made sure her daughter had a firm grounding in the facts of life."

Mal just shook her head in shock.

"Well dear, just remember. What a couple who care about each other can do together when they're alone is, well, a lot. And there can be a lot of power control between the two of you, especially when one knows more than the other. Or when one of the two is likely to be overwhelmed by the other. Neither you nor my son are weaklings. I think you're up to the challenge that being a couple can bring. There's no rush to do any of the things that I've talked about. But it is better that you know about them before you're caught up in the moment and make a bad decision. Don't make any babies, but otherwise, have fun."

Mal nodded. Then remembering one of the acts that Belle had told her about, had to ask her one more time. "That... that thing you told me about... You seriously enjoy it? I mean, it's not gross or…" She trailed off, unable to go into detail.

"I do. And so does my husband." Belle said, now blushing herself. "And for it being 'gross', once you're in the moment, you can decide for yourself how you really feel about it. And that's the real power in being with someone. You both find things you enjoy. You both take care of one another both physically and emotionally. You have the power to drive your partner wild but you need to temper that with making sure that they're ready for whatever you're doing. Power and responsibility come side by side, be it on the throne or in the bedroom. Well dear, unless you have any other questions. I'll leave you to your evening."

Belle stood up and showed herself out. Mal sat down, lost in thought. She flipped through the books that Belle had left her. That queen was an earthy sort of woman and one of the books was very detailed in what a couple could do together. Then there was another knock on the door. Mal quickly stuffed the books in a drawer and opened the door. This time it was indeed her beloved Ben. She repeated the spin and curtsy for him that she'd inadvertently done for his mother. The look in his eyes fed her ego. He offered her his arm and then led her out into the hallway.

"My mother said earlier that she wanted to talk to you. Did she find you?" Ben asked politely.

"She did." Replied Mal, trying to suppress her blushes again.

"She didn't tell me what she wanted to talk to you about. What was it?" Ben asked. Mal was speechless and the moment dragged on. Finally Ben asked again. "Is it a secret?"

Mal smiled. "Not exactly a secret, but I'm not going to tell you anything that she told me. But if you're lucky, I might show you a little bit of what I learned."


	3. Chapter 3

Mal was feeling a little bit nervous. She'd worked all afternoon on setting up the perfect date with Ben and then gotten to enjoy a little mother-daughter chat with Belle. Belle wasn't her mother of course. And she and Ben were still only dating so Belle wasn't even her mother in law yet. But she had to admit that when she'd dreamed about having a touching and meaningful conversion with her own mother, her dream had gone just like the talk with Belle had. Well, without all the actual talk about 'touching' since never in her wildest dreams had she considered having a sex talk with anyone, let alone the mother of the boy she might be putting the information to use with. But, well, now here she was walking with her arm through Ben's on the way up to his room. The room that she had decorated for their date tonight. She wanted everything to be perfect.

They walked into his room and then walked through to the room with his small pool. Ben looked around. Mal had transformed it into a tropical wonderland. There was even a little bit of sand next to the pool to turn it into a 'beach'. Ben's eyes were filled with wonder and joy. It made Mal feel so wonderful to know that she'd impressed him. Well, it did until he opened his mouth.

"Mal…. It's… it… well, it's just magical. Thank you so much!"

The word 'magical' took all the wind out of her sails. She looked at him and bit her lip. "Actually, Ben, it isn't magical at all." She hoped he would take the hint. He didn't.

"Of course it is! I mean, you have this wonderful beach set up and I expect that picnic basket over there is going to contain some real goodies."

"It. Is. Not. Magic." She said, emphasizing each word and hoping he figured it out this time.

"I'm not sure I understand…" Ben said. He'd picked up from her tone that she was upset but still didn't understand what she was saying.

Mal bit her lip harder, trying to contain her temper. She'd worked so hard on this and he was ruining it. "I did this by hand, you idiot! I carried 20 damn buckets of sand up the damn stairs to make this beach! I put up the decorations all by myself. I arranged the food although I do have to admit I had some help cooking because I'm not very good at that yet! But I did everything else all by myself without even a little bit of magic! I even put colored plastic on the lights to set the mood. A mood which, by the way, you have just ruined! I can't believe…" she stopped talking when the look on Ben's face changed from guilt to something she didn't understand. A little bit calmer, she just looked back at him and asked "What?"

"There's been a bit of a misunderstanding. I didn't mean 'magic' magic. I just meant, well, wonderful. Special. Absolutely amazing."

"Oh." Said Mal. "So you didn't just assume I'd just waved my hands and made this all happen?"

"I didn't."

"Oh." They stood there in silence for a moment before she continued. "Sorry about the 'idiot' remark."

"It's okay. You should hear what my mom calls my dad when he gets mud on the carpets. Anyway, when you said you'd been working really hard on this, I trusted that you were doing more than a bit of verse and hand waving."

"Oh good. Because something I have planned for later in the date involves a lot of trust and I was afraid that was going to be ruined."

"And what would that be?" asked Ben teasingly.

"I'll tell you when we get there." She said, heading over and starting to get the food ready. "If I haven't lost my nerve…" she thought.

After they'd finished eating, they just sat together for a while. Ben moved a little bit on the sand and then looked at her. "You know, it feels a little weird to be sitting on the beach in slacks."

Mal looked down at the sand and then at herself. "Oops. In all the craziness, I forgot that part. We were supposed to change into beach wear. I even had Evie make me a swimsuit. It's over in the bathroom; I'll just pop in and change. You can change into your suit in your closet or something… Is that all right?"

"That sounds wonderful." Ben agreed and headed over to grab his suit. Mal steeled herself and headed out of the pool room and into the rest of the suite.

Mal walked into the bathroom and looked for her swimsuit. Evie had taken it away earlier claiming that it still needed a little bit of finishing. She'd promised that she'd put it back up here before the date. Mal looked from side to side. Where was it? It shouldn't be hard to find. It was purple and had this wicked stitching design across the stomach. She looked some more. Nope. It wasn't here. She groaned. Was this going to be the next disaster? Would she need to spoil the mood by running downstairs to get the suit that Evie had forgotten to return? She was about to go tell Ben about the mix up when a small flash of purple fabric caught her eye.

Small was indeed the operative term. Mal looked in shock at the purple bikini sitting on the bathroom counter. She checked the bathroom one more time in the desperate hope Evie had only brought it up as an alternate choice to the one piece suit that she'd taken away. No such luck. Evie had pulled a bait and switch on her. She picked up the suit and looked at the small pieces of fabric that made it up in dismay. She couldn't wear that in front of Ben! As she shook it a little hoping that it would magically unfold and become bigger, a small piece of paper came loose and fluttered to the floor. She picked it up. It was a note from Evie. It read…

"You said that tonight was about trust. Well, I figured that this suit was another way for you to find that trust. Wear it and trust that Ben won't go any more 'beast' than you want him to. And trust me that you're going to look amazing in it. And finally, trust that you can proudly wear this suit and be the woman you want to be. Whoever that woman is, a bit more or less fabric is never going to be able to change it."

Mal blushed. "Okay, I can do this." She thought to herself. She started taking her clothes off to change and was suddenly aware of the fact that she would be, at least temporarily, naked in her boyfriend's bathroom. That was weird all by itself and even though she'd locked the door, required a bit of trust. "Well, one piece or bikini, that was going happen anyway." She acknowledged to herself. She removed her blouse and her skirt, then looked at herself in the mirror. Her bra and panties weren't that different in shape from the bathing suit Evie had designed. So she found the courage to quickly change from those into the bikini. She tried to minimize the amount of time that she was actually naked. She took a deep breath and looked into the mirror again. Part of her saw every imperfection in her body and amplified them by a thousand. She told that part of her to go take a long walk. The other part of her had to admit that she looked pretty good. Then she thought about how Ben would react to her suit. And she smiled and found a little bit of confidence. She could do this. She was strong.

She walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She pretended that she was just using the towel to cover herself until she could make a grand reveal before Ben. Really, it was a way to stay covered for just a few minutes more. Before entering, she shouted out into the pool room that she was coming in to make sure that Ben had finished changing. If he hadn't been, it might have been awkward. But he shouted back that he was good and so she screwed up her courage and walked in.

Ben had laid out a couple of towels and was sitting cross legged on one of them. He had on that same silly suit with the crowns on it from the lake. He waved at her to come sit down. Telling her knees to stop trembling, she walked over to him. Then, realizing it was time, she went to remove the towel. But she was too scared. Her fingers wouldn't budge. She stared at her hand for a moment and then had to will each finger to release its grip, one by one. Finally, the last one released and the towel fell to the sand with a little thud.

"Wow." Said Ben slowly. "Oh wow."

Mal looked cautiously at him. "That's all I get? Wow? I somehow find the courage to come out to you in a bikini and that's your reaction?"

Ben looked up at her apologetically. "You look beautiful. You look wonderful. You look amazing. Sorry, but in that first moment, you made my brain freeze up. Wow was all I could say."

"So, wow was a compliment?" Mal asked, her mood starting to brighten.

"Definitely." Said Ben, patting the sand next to him. "And I'm really touched that you trust me enough to, umm, show that much of yourself. Just a few days ago that wouldn't have even been possible for you. Well, why not sit down and we can relax for a while?"

"Well, that relaxing is going to have to wait. We have now reached the activity portion of the date." Mal walked to where the sand and the pool almost met. "There's a reason I decorated this place like a beach. If I was on the Isle, there would be a magical barrier here that I couldn't cross. But now, it's more like a symbolic one keeping me back from all the things I was never allowed to do. And although I've considered doing this before, I wasn't ready to trust you enough. But now I am. So Ben, please if you love me, I want you to break my barrier."

Ben just stared at her in shock. She had again rendered him speechless. She wasn't sure why. It wasn't that much to ask him. I mean, he'd even get to put his hands all over her… And if she was honest with herself, that was part of why she was excited as well. Then she realized that when she said 'break my barrier', Ben had probably assumed she was talking about sex.

"Swim!" her voice squeaked as she tried to talk. "I want you to teach me to swim!"

Ben finally released the breath he was holding. "Oh good." He said relieved.

His reaction left Mal confused. Part of her was glad he wasn't about to jump her. The other part was oddly disappointed. Ben seemed to sense her mood because he stood up and went over to her. He wrapped her lightly in his arms. "I'd be honored to teach you to swim. As for any other activities, well, when the time is right, I'd be honored by that too. I love you, Mal. I don't want to pressure you into anything. He kissed her hair and she relaxed into his arms. Then he wrapped his arms around her tighter and with a leap, propelled the two of them into the pool.

The water was warm and felt wonderful on Mal's skin. She splashed him a little for pulling her in like that and then they got to the business of swimming. Ben helped her to support herself as she floated on her back. She learned that to really let someone teach you, you had to trust them. She trusted that Ben would hold her up while she spread her arms over the water and let herself drift with him. It didn't take too much time to pick up the basics of swimming although she knew that to really get good, it would take a lot more practice and a much bigger pool than Ben had. Still, she enjoyed herself tremendously and considered the idea an unqualified success.

Finally, both a little tired, they drifted into the corner. At first Mal leaned her back against his chest and just let him hold her. His hands wrapped around her stomach which, thanks to Evie's little trick, was bare instead of covered by fabric. She lost herself in his presence. Then, as he started to tickle his fingers up and down her stomach and sides, other desires started to take over. She turned around to face him, wrapped her own arms around his neck, and kissed him deliberately. They floated there, kissing, his hands now playing up and down her back. When the water current tried to pull him away from her, he reached down and cupped her bottom, pulling her toward him. There was a gentle fierceness in the way he held her, like a lion making sure the mouse was unharmed by their play. He rained more kisses on her. They flowed down her neck and across her collarbone. He stopped for a moment and just looked into her eyes. She saw a perfect mix of love and desire staring back at her and knew that he saw the same in her eyes. His hands squeezed her ass a bit harder toward him as he went back to gently kissing her. Then one hand came off her butt and slid up her side. It reached her rib cage and then stopped. She'd expected him to stroke her breast. She almost ground her teeth in frustration. Why did he stop? Then she realized that maybe he was a little nervous now. So she stopped kissing him for a moment to look into his eyes and nod her head clearly. Once she was sure he understood, she went back to kissing him.

Ben couldn't believe it. He had been enjoying teasing her but hadn't planned on it going any farther than a few caresses. But the look in Mal's eyes and her deliberate nod were not something that he could say no to. So he slid his hand sideways and cupped her breast through her top. If he'd had any doubt whether that had been what she'd wanted, it was quickly dispelled when she squeezed him even tighter to her and locked his lips in a very, very long and slow kiss. Mentally, he estimated where her nipple was and gave it a gentle little pinch. She gave a start of surprise when he did it and then leaned her body harder into his hand, clearly telling him not to stop.

Mal's mind just screamed at her. "Yes yes yes yes yes." Ben's hand on her breast felt amazing. If she'd known before that things could feel this good, she wouldn't have waited even another moment. Part of her was tempted to just pull the top out of the way so she could feel his fingers on her skin now. That had to be even better than what he was doing now. But the other part wanted to be careful about how far they went tonight. She certainly wasn't ready to stop but she didn't want to go too quickly. She ran her own hands up and down his sides, then, in a bold move she hadn't thought herself capable of, grabbed his butt and squeezed it.

When Mal grabbed him and pulled him closer, some part of Ben's mind melted. He started rubbing her hardened nipple in circles under her top. Then, afraid that if he did that too much the fabric might start to chafe her, he awkwardly switched hands, putting his right hand onto her butt and his left onto the other breast. It wasn't the work of more than a few seconds before he could feel that nipple stiffen as well. Mal was moving gently in his arms, caught up in how he was making her feel. He ached to touch her more but wasn't sure what she was ready for. In fact, he wasn't sure what he was ready for. Finally, he moved both hands back to her butt and pulled her to him even more while he kissed her hard.

Mal almost moaned in anguish when he moved his hands away from her breasts. It was feeling so wonderful! Why did he stop? Then she realized that he was again respecting any boundaries she might have and it made her love him even more. So she smiled though the kiss she was giving him. It caught his attention and he pulled away for a second. Staring wickedly into those eyes, she reached back behind her to pull two strings. One of them was behind her head and the other one was behind her back. Then still staring into his eyes, she pulled her top off the rest of the way and set it on the side of the pool. "So it doesn't get lost." She said clearly. "And I think our bottoms should stay for now, okay?" Ben nodded, hungrily. She loved that look. "But if hands were to rub outside..." she dragged her fingers across the front of his trunks and briefly felt how hard he was. "Or if they were to slip inside…." Not quite feeling as brave, she just slid her hand inside of he back of his trunks and gave his ass a playful little pinch… "That would be just fine."

Ben couldn't believe his luck. Or how wonderful this girl was. Carefully, he slid one hand back up to cup her breast. This time there wasn't a bikini top in the way of his probing fingers. The idea that he was actually touching this delicate creature was, well, such an honor. He even froze for a moment and locked the memory of how it felt within his soul. He loved that she trusted enough to give him this gift. Gently, he moved his fingertips to her nipple. He tried whisper gentle caresses and more insistent squeezes, always watching her reactions to see what felt the best. Then greatly daring, he began kissing his way down her chest.

Mal just watched his head get lower and lower as she felt kisses getting closer and closer to her breast. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to handle what happened next. But she had absolutely no desire for him to stop so she just tried to keep breathing. Then he lifted her a bit farther out of the water and brought his mouth to her breast. She almost squeaked. First there were kisses. Butterfly kisses at first that circled her nipple but never quite reached it. Then little licks, but still agonizingly away from where she wanted them. Still, his gentle teasing always promised more so she just trusted him to control the pace. Finally his tongue was circling her nipple. She felt it lightly catching on the rougher surface of her areola as it went around tighter and tighter circles. Then, when she wasn't sure that she could be teased for another minute, his lips closed around her nipple and he began to lightly suck on it, teasing it with tongue between sucks. This was what she'd been aching for.

The water tried to pull her away from him again. Both of them groaned in frustration as they swayed a bit in the flow. In response, Ben spun her around with a delicious little growl and pushed her into the corner of the pool. Now that they were secure, his mouth went back to work, first on one nipple and then the other. Mal strained against him. Not that she wanted to escape, that was the last thing on her mind. She wanted to touch him back and for him to feel the way he was making her feel. Things were too one sided and it kept her from completely enjoying herself. So her hands moved over his chest and tweaked his nipples. He didn't react a whole lot to that so she started tickling them down is sides. His muscles moved under her fingertips as he stretched and moved. Wanting even more of a reaction out of him, her hands then began teasing along the waist of his trunks. She went back and forth slowly, enjoying the little jump he would do each time she crossed the center. After doing this for a while, she started to get braver. She stopped her hand in the middle and slid it straight down, still outside his trunks. She found him easily though and wrapped her hand around him. When she did, he whipped his head back in a silent roar.

Intrigued by having so much power over him, she slid her hand back up and this time found the courage to slide her hands down the inside of his trunks. She touched him for the first time, skin to skin, and suddenly understood why he'd wanted her top off so much. Touching him this was so much more powerful. And it also involved trust. If she'd wanted to, she could have hurt him. There was a power in opening yourself up like that. In letting someone touch you literally and emotionally to your entire core. That was what made it feel so good. Abandoning her philosophical thinking, she got back to the matter at hand. Her hand on his dick, to be precise. She began to gently stroke him as they went back to kissing.

Soon Ben was unable to focus on her breasts or even on kissing her. Trying to stay close to her, he slid his hands inside her bottoms in the back, grasping her bare cheeks with one filling each hand. He began to knead her skin and let his fingers creep lower and lower until they were almost underneath her. That was when he reached as far as his writs would bend. He stretched his fingertips and felt a bit of slickness and a wisp of hair. He growled again, this time louder. He wanted to touch her for real now. To first glide his fingers over her pubic hair and then down across her sex. He wanted to slip a finger inside of her pussy and watch her eyes cross as she lost herself in pleasure. But that was where he quailed. Was it too much? Would she push him away? Was it better to be cautious?

Encouraged by her continued pressure on his dick, he slid his hand out of her bikini bottoms and moved it around to the front. From the outside, he began to stroke her. He couldn't feel a lot through the tight fabric other than there being a bit of a crevice down the middle. Mal reached down and grabbed his hand. Then she met his eyes and, quite deliberately, brought his hand up and shoved his fingers inside the front of her bikini bottom. He grinned at her. Well, that answered that question quite nicely. He fingers first found some sparse hair, flat against her skin because of the water. He explored farther, finding first her lips and then her opening. He began to tease he fingertip up and down, finding some slickness even though they were in the water. Then he took that slickness and began to make little circles at the opening of her vagina. Now, her hand that had been stroking him faltered as she began to lose herself in the feeling. He kept going and when she'd opened up enough, popped his fingertip in and out of her gently. He was afraid of going too deeply for fear of hurting her. Mal's head was leaning back at this point. Little rivulets of perspiration were running down her face, both from her excitement and because it was so humid inside. As her head began to thrash back and forth, he grinned and moved his fingertip up to her clit. Gentle, gentle, gentle circles, then firmer and faster as her excitement began to catch up with her.

Mal was beyond reason at this point. She'd known that when Ben had started to rub her pussy through the front of her suit, it wasn't going to be enough. She'd enjoyed taking a bit of control and putting his hand where she really wanted it. His answering grin had been electric. But then his fingertips had turned as magic as any spell she could have done. Each place he touched woke stronger feelings of desire in her. Eventually there was something she was yearning toward but she didn't know quite how to get there. When his finger moved to her clitoris, it came closer but still wasn't quite right. She strained against him, trying to get the pressure on her clitoris just right. She pushed a little harder, then a little softer, then harder again against his moving finger. Then, it was as if the stars aligned and everything fell into place. She managed to breathe the words "Please don't stop" before she was caught up in rolling mass of sound, light, and muscles contracting. Some disconnected part of her mind said 'This is that orgasm thing Belle was trying to explain'. She silently screamed as the convulsions took over everything else. Then after either a moment or eternity, she wasn't sure which, the orgasm slowed and stopped. Trying to catch her breath, she reached down to stop Ben's hand. At his little quizzical look, she just nodded. "Thank you" she said quietly into his ear after she had collapsed on his shoulder.

When she finally had herself back under control, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. The cocky little grin that greeted her made her first start to giggle, then laugh, and then just howl in mirth. He was so damn proud of himself for giving her an orgasm that it was too cute for words. And it made her smile even more that her pleasure had made him so happy. "That's the way things should be." She thought. "Both of us excited about the other's joy." Once she managed to stop laughing, she spun Ben around and pushed him into the corner. "My turn." she said out loud, clearly staking her claim upon him. She reached down into his trunks and began to stroke him. Any hesitation that she'd had about giving him pleasure was gone. What stiffness he'd lost while concentrating on her orgasm quickly went away as she stroked him harder and faster. She stared into his eyes while she did it, daring him to keep her gaze when he finally reached orgasm. Then she began moving her thumb along the tip of his dick and suddenly he was fighting to keep her gaze. He seemed to be getting close but she knew that the water didn't make this the most ideal way to touch him. She was afraid to get too rough and hurt him but she also didn't want to spoil the moment by climbing out of the water. Finally, her eyes flashing, she leaned in close to his ear and began to talk to him.

"Do you remember how it felt to have your fingertip inside me?" He nodded and she just kept talking into his ear. "Think about your hard dick pushing into that same tight opening someday. Think about that wet, slick, and warmth pussy wrapping around your dick. Think about how it will be just the perfect fit inside me. Think about me writhing underneath you, biting your neck, begging you to push in harder and harder and harder…. Begging you to fuck me…."

Her last words had brought him to the cusp. She knew he was almost there. She whispered the last command into his ear.

"Now, Roar!"

He did, his voice echoing off the walls of the room as she felt him pulse within her hand. When he looked up, she found her replicating the same grin that he'd shown her earlier. With a smile, he lifted her onto the side of the pool and then pulled himself up as well. Then he carried her over to a pile of pillows that Mal had put in one corner as a decoration and laid her down gently. In less than a moment, he had left and returned with a few towels. He lay down next to her, pulled the towels over them so they would be warm, and pulled her close. She lay her head down on his chest and listened to his slow even breathing until both of them fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben and Mal found several more occasions to be together over the next couple of weeks. They enjoyed themselves a lot but they didn't go any farther than they had that day in the pool. It was as if both of them had decided that was enough for now. But last night had been different. Both of them had left the evening feeling like they were going through the motions than really expressing their love for each other. It was a problem and it needed solving.

Mal especially felt the phoniness and restriction of what they were doing. The books Belle had given her detailed a lot of other things that they could be doing that still wouldn't end up with her pregnant. Some of them looked fun. Some were, umm, weird. She figured that it was worth giving them a try as long as Ben understood that if one of them didn't like them, then they wouldn't do them again. There needed to be no pressure to just repeat the past; that was what was happening right now. Ben had been so nice and gentle with her. He always made sure that she enjoyed herself. Mal decided it was time to give him a little treat. She ransacked her drawers, pulling out each sexy outfit or piece of lingerie and then putting it back. None of it really set the mood she wanted. She didn't want to seduce him. Or be mysterious. She wanted to be open and share some new experiences with him. And then she realized the solution.

Ben tried to stretch out the soreness in his shoulders. Tourney practice had been murder today and Jay had taken an inordinate amount of pleasure in blocking his shots today. The shower in the locker room hadn't helped much. Mal had said she'd meet him up in his room tonight but even that didn't lighten his mood. He wasn't sure at the moment that he had the energy to be that perfect boyfriend right now. He was on the verge of calling her to cancel when he got to his door and heard soft music playing inside. It looked like she was already here. Still happy to see her despite his exhaustion, he pushed open the door.

Mal had set the lights low and draped some colored scarves over them as well. The room was kind of in a murky twilight. She had everything set up the way she wanted it when Ben had finally appeared. "Close the door." She said to Ben quietly when he came in. "And lock it please. I don't want us to be disturbed." He did so and before his eyes had adjusted to the dimness, she had glided over to him and pulled his equipment bag off of his shoulder. She pulled him gently toward the bed, making sure that he felt the soft terrycloth bathrobe that she was wearing as the moved across the room. Without another word, she pulled off his shirt and tossed it behind her. Then she reached down to unbutton and unzip his pants. She didn't try to be seductive with this. Just calm and peaceful. Right now wasn't about sex. It was about comfort.

Ben tried to speak but even as he started to open his lips, he felt Mal's fingers pressing them gently closed. As she started to remove his pants, he automatically moved his hands to assist but she just batted his hands away. Not willing to resist her, he just let his hands hang by his sides. She pushed him down onto the bed and removed his pants the rest of the way. Then she surprised him by tugging off his underwear as well. She didn't start to touch him or stroke him the way he'd have expected her to at this point, just pushed him back down onto the bed and then onto his stomach. Her hands were gentle and soothing. And he felt the sleeves of what he expected was a cloth robe drag against his skin as she moved him into the position that she wanted him in. He heard a kind of 'liquid' noise and what he assumed were hands rubbing together. And then her hands were gliding over his back. They were obviously oiled and a delicate odor of sandalwood started to fill the air around him. The oil was warm and it felt wonderful on his skin. Her hands slowly worked out all of the knots in his shoulders and back. They were constantly moving and started to lull him into a half doze. When he realized that, he shook his head a bit to clear it and started to feel guilty. It wasn't right. This was all about him when it should be about them together. He reached out his hand and, finding Mal standing in reach, tried to push the robe out of the way so that he could reach her leg. She again batted his hand away, and when he tried to reach for him again, just spoke softly.

"Right now is for you, Ben. Later can be for me but right now, the focus is all on you. Just relax and let things be."

Ben reached for her again, unwilling to just let the focus be on himself.

"Ben!" came his girlfriend's cute and sharp reply. "Stop that!"

He let his arm fall and again gave into Mal's gentle touch. After a few minutes of trying to work on a knot on the shoulder farthest from her, Mal paused for a moment and climbed up on the bed. She straddled his lower back and went back to kneading that stubborn knot in his shoulder. But Ben didn't feel her hands there at all. What he felt was a kind of warmth flowing into the middle of his lower back. Then Mal leaned over a bit more and shifted on him slightly. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not but he had the distinct feeling that he felt the light scratch of hair against his back. And was that warm spot slightly damp? Ben froze the realization that his girlfriend was straddling him without any panties on. She shifted again as she switched back to his other shoulder. Ben suddenly found himself getting hard and he had to lift up for a moment before things got uncomfortable. Mal stopped the massage in concern.

"Something wrong?" she asked, concerned that she might have been hurting things.

Ben flushed a bit in the darkness. "Not exactly. I was a little, umm, crooked and it suddenly got uncomfortable."

"What do you mean you were crooked?" Mal said in a confused. Then she realized it must have been his erection. "Oh. Got it. I'm guessing it's because you noticed this, hmm?" And she rotated her hips in a little circle on his back. "I was hoping you'd like that." She felt Ben groan and almost grind himself into the mattress in response. "In case you hadn't figured it out, that means I'm naked as can be under this robe. My bare little pussy is rubbing against your back but you can't reach me yet….." Ben groaned again and tried to reach back for her. She pushed his hands back down. "Patience will be rewarded…." she teased. "Speaking of which, it's time to do your front…." She climbed off of him and gestured for him to roll over.

"But… I'm ummm..." Ben was a bit embarrassed to say it.

Mal's high voice and laugh replied. "Erect? Hard? Sporting wood?" she giggled. "I know that silly. So roll over anyway and see what happens..."

Hesitantly, Ben rolled over. His hard dick kind of quivered as he got comfortable. This was incredibly strange. Sure Mal had touched him before but somehow lying there without any shorts on was far more wicked than anything they had done before. He looked over at Mal to see what would happen next.

Mal reached over to the side table and grabbed a little bottle of oil. She dabbed a little bit of it on her fingertip and tasted it. Good. It was the strawberry flavored one. Things wouldn't go quite as she had planned if she accidentally covered his dick in sandalwood oil. She poured enough oil on her palms to coat them and then wrapped her hand around his cock. As she stroked up and down, Ben's hands reached for her again. "Still your turn…." she said. "I know the beast in you wants to grab me but I want to see how much you can hold him back. Trust me… It will be worth it..." she finished was she was saying in a sort of sing-song.

Ben relaxed his hands and let her continue to stroke him. She played her hands up and down him. And she took the opportunity to look at him in the dim light. She traced a vein that ran most of the length of his dick with a gentle little fingertip. She moved her head closer as she continued to touch him. The skin was so soft even without the oil she was running into it. Suddenly inspired, she curled her first finger and thumb into a little circle around just the head of his dick and moved it up and down. Ben jerked a little each time, both his entire body and his dick all by itself. Having this power over him was starting to go to her head. In fact, it gave her the courage to do the thing she wasn't sure she was capable of. Her mind flashed back to her conversation with Belle a few weeks ago. The queen had assured her several times that the experience wasn't gross. And she was a queen. She had to know what she was doing, right? So, she found her courage, moved her lips forward and kissed the head of his cock.

Instantly, Ben's hands began to rise up. It was like he couldn't stop himself. Mal froze for a moment, then said in a rather squeaky and high pitched voice. "Ben? I'm a little nervous about doing this but I swear to Hades, if your hands reach my head at any point in the process, I'm going to bite. Got it?"

Ben forced his hands back down "Mal? If you don't want to, you don't.."

Mal interrupted him. "Shut up! I going to at least try this so just lay back and enjoy it! If I want to stop, I'll stop." She moved her head closer to his dick again while watching his hands out of the corner of her eye. They squeezed into fists but otherwise stayed put. Reassured, she started planting kisses up and down his length. He twitched with each touch. The strawberry oil tasted pretty good which made the experience less awkward. Finally, her heart thudding in her chest, she wrapped her lips around him and began to suck.

Every muscle in Ben's body tensed and relaxed with her motions. The feeling of power was almost like a drug. She teased him a little faster and watched him fighting to stay still. Then she slowed and almost laughed when his hips started to push up toward her ever so slightly. Then she stopped playing with his reactions and found a rhythm. Up and down she went, swirling her tongue around him from time to time. His breathing began to get shorter and she noticed his hands opening and closing in time with her movements. They moved up a couple of inches and just when she thought she might have to stop (she wasn't actually going to bite him…), she saw him master his inner beast and push them back into the mattress. It was possibly the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Then his breathing began to break and he said her name once with a bit of a question behind it. She understood and pulled her lips off of him and started pumping him with her hand. It was just in time and she had a front row seat to see jets of his cum shoot up onto his stomach. Finally, he stopped pulsing and collapsed back into the mattress. She daringly gave him one more kiss on the tip of his dick and got a little taste of him. It wasn't awful… Who knows, maybe she'd see if she could get him closer next time…. With that thought, she grabbed a wet washcloth that she'd left on the nightstand and handed it to him. He could do his own cleanup.

When he was done, she took the cloth from him and exchanged it for a small round fruit that had also been on the table. "Close your eyes." she said. She moved the fruit in front of his lips. "Open up." she said. He did and she popped it into his mouth. "Now chew." He did. "That's just a little snack to help you keep up your energy."

Ben finished chewing and swallowed. "That was a cherry, wasn't it?"

"It was." said Mal, still trying to find her calm. "Did you feel the crisp skin pop against your teeth?" she asked. Ben nodded. "Good. Because just to be clear, that is the only cherry popping in this room tonight, got it?"

Ben started to laugh.

"Stop it! I'm serious!" she said, trying to keep a straight face.

Ben rolled over and kissed her. "I know you are. And I'm in complete agreement." he said. "But we're not done. It's your turn now..." He levered himself off of the bed and unceremoniously picked up Mal and deposited her close enough to the edge that he could start working on her shoulders.

As he started massaging, Mal realized that she'd been so nervous about what she was doing before that the muscles in her neck and back had tensed up something terrible. She twisted her neck from side to side. It popped once or twice but still felt sore. After a few moments of massaging, Ben stopped. "Can't massage someone through a robe." he said and started to tug at the robe that was still wrapped around her. Nervously, she lifted up for a moment to untie the belt. Then she collapsed back down and let him pull the robe off of her. She felt, well, naked. She resisted giggling when she realized that she felt naked because she was actually naked. Then she also realized that she was feeling so silly because she was nervous. After a few minutes though, Ben's hands gliding over her allowed her to relax a bit. He grabbed a bit of the oil and started to massage that into her skin as well. As the last of her muscles released their tension, she noticed that his hands moved down to massaging her lower back, and then started massaging her butt. It was an odd sensation. Pleasant, but not one she'd been expecting.

Her massage of Ben had consisted entirely of his shoulders and back. Ben's hands left her bottom and traveled down her legs. When he reached her feet, he strong fingers dug into her soles and massaged out tensions she didn't even know existed. Then his hands moved back up her legs. They trembled a bit as they started to caress the insides of first her calves and then her thighs. Finally, they reached the juncture of her thighs. He fingers worked in between tracing the crease between her inner thigh and her torso on each side. It even ticked against her hair and briefly brushed against her labia. Unable to reach much more of her, he stopped. "Time to roll over..." he said in the same sing-song voice that she'd used earlier…

She went to lift herself up and then paused for a second, turning her head to see his face filled with love and desire. "You've been dying for this moment, haven't you?" she asked.

"Oh yes." he admitted. "I especially want to know if the hair on your head matches the hair on your…."

Mal interrupted him. "Are you suggesting that I might not be a natural purple?" she said with a laugh.

Ben just shrugged his shoulders. "It would be pretty unique…."

Mal rolled her eyes and then rolled her body over as well. "Find out for yourself then!" she said with a laugh. She heard Ben's breath catch in his throat when he saw her fully naked for the first time. It made her heart melt. She knew that whatever happened to them in the future, marriage, children, old age, she would always remember how he'd reacted to her the first time. Not wanting to bother with the illusion of a massage any longer, she reached up, took his hands, and put them on her body.

Ben grinned as his naughty little girlfriend showed him where she wanted to be touched. He crawled onto the bed next to her and began to kiss her fiercely. The beastly part of him wasn't willing to be patient much longer. He teased her neck and breasts. He coaxed her nipples to tiny little pebbles of desire. All the time that he was doing this, he pressed his body against hers so that she knew how much he loved and desired her.

Mal wrapped her hand around his head as his mouth went to serious work on her breasts, with each little lick and nibble sending vibrations down to her core. Then his head started to slip out of her grasp as it traced kisses and licks down her belly. He stopped at her belly button and made her sigh as his tongue flicked in and out of the tiny little divot. Then his strong beastly hands gripped her waist and he pushed himself farther down the bed. This left him staring right into her pussy.

"Yep. Purple." he said, and then dipped his head closer to her warm and now rather wet core.

"You don't have to..." was all she managed to say before his tongue had flicked inside of her and then up and down her opening. While she had been hesitant about pleasing him orally, Ben dove right in. His fingertips dug further into her thighs as his tongue and lips went to work across her pussy. Mal was staring straight up at the ceiling but couldn't have testified afterward that there even was a ceiling in Ben's room. As he teased and prodded her closer to orgasm, her thighs started to open wider and wider. She twined her hands into his hair and tried to guide him to the most sensitive spots. Not that he needed much help; the boy really seemed to know what he was doing. She was trying to thrash back and forth at this point but Ben's fierce hands held her still. She was completely in his control and she loved it.

Ben was enthralled by his violet haired vixen. Every little mew of pleasure fueled his desire to make her explode underneath him. From time to time he would take a tiny moment to just look at her, to see her breasts thrusting upward with little bits of perspiration running down them. Her head moving from side to side as if controlled. He felt her muscles clenching under his fingertips and reveled in how he was making her feel. Realizing that she was getting closer to orgasm, he wrapped one arm completely around one leg and then moved his other arm between her legs. And then as he began to gently suck on her clit, he moved first one and then two fingers in and out of her pussy.

Mal slammed her head back into the mattress as Ben's fingers and tongue began to work in concert. She pulled his head harder against her pussy, almost begging him for more contact. She wrapped her legs around him now, pulling him closer.

He lifted his mouth off of her for a moment and managed to briefly lock eyes with her. Then he commanded her with all the force of a true Beast and King. "Cum for me, my dark angel. Cum for me, my beautiful violet lass. I want to watch you just like you watched me."

Mal suddenly remembered watching his dick pulse in her hand. She saw in her mind the cum bursting out and she thought about what it would feel like for that to happen inside of her. And then she shattered. Ben guided her though first one orgasm and then, after slowing for a moment for her to catch her breath, took her though a second one. When that one subsided, she pulled Ben's face up to hers and began kissing him wildly. She could feel tears falling down her face but they were tears of joy so she didn't pay any attention to them. Unable to stand any more emotion, she pushed herself into his shoulder and actually wept for a few minutes. Then she wrapped his arms tighter around her and held him close as well.

"Don't ever let me go. Please. Promise me that you'll never let me go." She said.

"Never, my love. I promise." he reached down and grabbed the covers to pull them over them. "Stay with me tonight. Sleep in my arms and let me take care of you forever."

"Nothing would make me happier." Mal said, pillowing her head into his shoulder. "Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This one of the longest chapters I've ever written - and I'm still considering going back to detail out a few more things someday... If you're just here for the sex... you'll have to skip about 2/3rds of the way down. If you're here for a story, then, well, I hope you enjoy.

Mal was just reaching for her dress when there was a huge crash outside of her dressing room. She froze.

"It's okay. I've got it!" shouted Carlos. "Please don't kill me!"

Mal started stomping toward the door, obviously not going to let Carlos handle whatever had happened. She stopped when Evie moved into her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Evie asked.

"I'm going to go find out what happened and then fix it. Because today is going to be perfect." Mal said. "Now get out of my way."

"You're going to go outside in that." Evie said, pointing to the rather elaborate undergarments that Mal was wearing.

"What's the big deal? This stuff covers more than my bikini does and you shove me into pubic in that on a regular basis." Mal replied trying to get past Evie. But Evie wasn't having any of it.

"It's just not proper." Evie said.

"Bother proper. Now let me past! I have to see what Carlos broke!"

"Look, if you don't care if the boys see you in your underwear, fine. But what if Ben sees you?" Evie pushed.

Mal looked even more confused. "Still not a big deal. Ben's seen me in less than this. Last night as a matter of fact…"

Evie blushed. "Mal! You promised me you'd stay in our room last night while I took care of all the final arrangements."

Mal rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. But then I started thinking about today and I just had to see Ben."

Evie stood firm. "Well, you can't let him see you now. Not yet, anyway."

"Why" Mal asked.

"Because the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before their wedding!"

Mal laughed. "That's a stupid rule. He's not supposed to see you ever? How would he ever propose?"

"He's not supposed to see you before you get married on the DAY of your wedding."

"Why?" Mal asked again.

"I have no idea. But it's bad luck and so you'd better keep that butt of yours in here. Especially since Ben probably heard that crash too and might be checking it out. So you can't go out there." continued Evie.

"Fine." Mal said. Then she shouted toward the door. "Whatever you broke, you better fix it or replace it Carlos! If you don't, then I'm going to send your mother a boy skin coat!"

She heard Carlos laughing from the other side of the door. That was good because of course she didn't mean it. She was just taking out her nerves on her friends. Today had been a long time in the making and despite all of the careful planning, something was bound to go wrong.

"Well, since I can't go outside, let's get me into this contraption and make sure it still fits." Mal grumbled.

Evie didn't take offense at her masterpiece being called a contraption because she remembered how Mal had looked when she'd first seen her wedding dress. Evie had worked in secret for weeks along with some of the royal seamstresses to put together the perfect combination of princess and punk. It was white. Wedding dresses are almost always white and while Mal normally preferred purples and greens, her wedding was a day to be traditional. Plus her pale complexion on top of the white would be amazing. The skirt was full without being too poofy. The bodice was fitted to her like a glove and made of large sections of white satin. Mal's favorite dragon image had been embroidered on it in silver thread but it was so subtle, you had to know it was there to spot it. Evie had fitted it to her so well that it would have worked as a strapless gown. However, knowing that Mal would probably be nervous and end up tugging it up constantly, Evie had done a simple strap going over each shoulder. The straps were simple because on top of it went a short sleeveless leather jacket done in white leather. To finish it off, she had white ankle boots with a high sharp heel to give it a bit of an edge. Evie had been nervous when she'd finally shown it to Mal but she shouldn't have been. Mal's eyes had gone wide in joy and then she'd grabbed Evie and just hugged her and jumped around the room at the same time. Every bit of work on that dress had been worth it to get that kind of reaction out of her best friend.

Mal got dressed quickly and then did that thing that all brides do where they walk around carefully in their dress trying to make sure that they don't wrinkle it before the ceremony. Evie got into her gown and then excused herself to go check on the boys. She was the maid of honor so making sure everything went properly was part of the job description. It was harder than the Best Man's job. That was Doug and all he was responsible for was making sure that Ben didn't panic and run for the hills when all the wedding hoopla started. Carlos had apparently taken care of whatever had broken because Evie didn't see a sign of a problem as she headed off to check on everything one more time.

Mal paced around the room trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was normal to be this nervous but she was. Not that she had any doubts about marrying Ben but, well, this was a big and important day. Not only would they be joined as husband and wife but it would finally show all those snippy little girls that she wasn't just some bad girl phase for Ben. He loved her and she loved him. In the common vernacular, he'd put a ring on it… And, since he was King and marrying him made her a queen, he'd also put a crown on it. It was as simple as that.

There was a knock at the door. Mal looked over at it sharply and panicked. She waddled around behind the dressing screen so that no one could see her. While she moved, she shouted at the door. "Ben! I'm in my wedding dress now and you're NOT ALLOWED TO COME IN HERE!"

The tinkling of Belle's laughter greeted her ears. "It's not Ben, dear. It's your soon to be mother in law. May I come in?"

"Of course! Said Mal as she hurried over to the door. Before she opened it, she asked "Is the coast clear?"

"Ben is nowhere to be seen. It's safe." Said Belle. Mal opened the door just enough to let Belle slip through and then firmly shut it behind her. Then, for good measure, she locked it. She turned around to see that Belle had already taken the chair from the vanity, turned it around, and sat down. Mal looked at her in envy. "You're so lucky. You get to sit. I can't. I'll wrinkle." She walked closer to Belle and then for lack of anything better to do, she leaned against the wall.

"Feeling nervous?" asked Belle. "Sorry, silly question. Everyone feels nervous on their wedding day yet for some strange reason, people still ask them anyway. Anyway I figured we should have a little talk before the big ceremony."

"Please…. Not another sex talk. Not today." Pleaded Mal. "Besides, I think you've covered everything that I'm even remotely willing to try."

"Don't worry. I'm not here to talk about that. Whatever you don't know at this point, you and Ben will figure out together. Try not to get pregnant too quickly so you can enjoy some time together but beyond that, do what you will. I'm here because, well, it's kind of traditional for a bride to get some sort of parental advice and your mother is… umm…" Belle wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

"A gecko?" asked Mal quietly.

"Not able to be here." Said Belle trying to cover the awkward moment. "And so I thought I'd try to fill in for her."

"You could never fill in for her." Said Mal. At the hurt that suddenly appeared in Belle's eyes she quickly explained. "That came out wrong. I meant you could never be like her. Mean and evil and such because instead you're so wonderful and kind. I love you and I'm looking forward to being officially related to you. You're already the mom I wish I'd had."

Belle smiled warmly at that. "You're so kind. That's not what I expected to find when you first came to Auradon but I'm so glad that you did come. You've made my son a better man. A better King." Belle went on to talk about her son proudly, as most mothers are wont to do. That gave Mal a few moments to reflect.

Her mother had said that love was weak. And from a certain point of view it was true. She could tell that Belle loved her almost like a daughter and look at how quickly a few misspoken words could cut Belle to the quick. And right now Mal had opened herself up so much that if, for example, Ben didn't show up to the wedding, she would be devastated. Loving someone meant letting down all of your defenses. And that vulnerability could be used against you by someone ruthless enough to do it. But if you were brave enough to love and to trust, well, look at all the things it got you. You got to take care of someone and know that they would take care you in return. You got a future to look forward to instead of a past to regret. And the more you loved, the less you were alone because love created more love and brought new people into her life. She'd never considered that falling in love with Ben meant that she'd get to be a part of the lives of so many more people. From his parents becoming the ones she'd always wanted to all of the friends that Ben had introduced her to, it was beyond anything she'd ever dreamed of Love was powerful because it changed lives for the better. And so, as she'd said so long ago, her mother was an idiot. Maybe her mother would figure it out someday. Mal hoped so. Because hoping for the best was just another part of love. And Mal did love her mother, even if her mother didn't or couldn't love her back.

Mal looked up when she realized that Belle had stopped talking and was looking at her kindly. Mal blushed a little. "Sorry. I guess my mind was wandering a little bit."

Belle laughed. "No harm done. I didn't pay much attention to my father when he tried to talk to me about my wedding either. Too nervous. But I'll always remember that he took the time to do it. I wanted to make sure you had that same memory." Belle stood up and looked at Mal. "You know, I wasn't sure about that dress when Evie first showed it to me. It's so non-traditional. But now that I see it on you, I couldn't imagine you getting married in any other dress. You're going to be a beautiful bride, Mal. My son is very, very lucky to have met you. But you have something beyond mere beauty and I love how this dress brings it out. You have fire; the dragon embroidery on your bodice reminds us of that. You're not afraid to be you; the leather jacket shows us that. And finally, those adorable boots. If you'll forgive me the phrase dear, they demonstrate that you're not afraid to kick a little ass."

Mal exploded into giggles at that last remark. "No." she said. "No I'm definitely not afraid of that."

"Good. Don't be. Being a pushover is not a recipe for a happy marriage. Oh, I was wondering. Who did you finally ask to walk you down the aisle?" asked Belle. "I never heard."

Mal grinned. "Well since it's an 'aisle' that I'm being walked down, I decided it needed to be someone from the 'Isle'. Evie, Jay and Carlos are the also closest things I have to family right now but Evie will already be at the altar since she's my maid of honor. And Jay said there wasn't any way he was giving up being a groomsman. He said he wasn't willing to take a chance that he might miss the bachelor party. So Carlos will be giving me away."

"So that's why he wasn't among Ben's groomsman. I'd wondered. Good choice. Again, not traditional, but definitely you. And absolutely perfect. Well, I'd best be off to make sure my son doesn't get lost on the way to the altar."

They heard the door handle rattle and then a quick knock at the door. "Mal? It's almost time. Unlock this door!" It was Evie returned from all of her last minute checks.

"I was making sure Ben didn't come in!" said Mal loudly as she walked over and let her friend in. Belle and Evie had a brief hug and then Belle headed off to corral her son for the last time. After today, that would be Mal's job.

Ben was just as nervous waiting for the wedding as his bride to be was. His dad had already given him a bit of a pep talk but just like Belle had with Mal, he'd given up when it became apparent that Ben wasn't in a listening mood. After pacing for a few minutes, he decided that restless described his mood better than nervous. It has been so crazy getting ready for the wedding. There was always something that needed doing. His friends had been wonderful, especially Lonnie. That girl really should go into Event Planning when she graduated. She had a knack for anticipating problems and solving them before they got a chance to grow. Most of his work had been throwing his royal weight around, so to speak, whenever someone complained about the wedding not being traditional enough And 'traditional' usually just meant that something they'd chosen didn't fit the complainer's notion of what should happen. But this was his and Mal's wedding and they were going to have it the way they wanted.

But all that work was done now and he wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself. So, he paced. First in circles, then lines, and then he distracted himself for a while by walking in a strange zigzag pattern that matched the marble inlay flooring. That was how Doug found him when it was time for him to go downstairs.

"The palace servants are going to skin you if you don't stop scuffing up their floors like that." Doug remarked when he walked in. "They're almost ready to revolt after finding out about all the glitter bombs that we have hidden in the chapel. It's going to be beautiful when you and Mal finally kiss and they all go off but I'll admit that I wouldn't want to clean up that mess either."

Ben smirked. I already took care of that one. Mal agreed to take a few minutes out of our time after the ceremony and banish all the glitter with a spell. That made the servants very, very happy."

"Great solution. I'm guessing Lonnie came up with it?" asked Doug.

"As always. That girl is a genius." Ben replied. "But I still can't stop worrying about having missed something important. This day being perfect is so important to Mal. I don't want to disappoint her."

"And you?" asked Doug. "Is it important to you that the day be perfect?"

"I'm getting to marry the girl of my dreams. That's perfect in and of itself. The rest of the day is just window dressing."

Doug nodded. "Don't worry then. Deep down, Mal feels exactly the same way."

"I hope so. Otherwise she'd going to totally lose it if the roses aren't the exact shade of purple that she wanted. Hey, enough about me. How are you and Evie? Are there wedding bells in your future as well?"

"Someday, I think. But both of us are content to take things nice and slow. Neither one of us is planning on having to fall in love again in this lifetime so we thought we'd enjoy every single moment of it that we could."

"That's a good way to think about it. Mal and I might have taken a bit longer at things if I wasn't King. But being King means that there's the always that pressure to produce an heir… and a spare or two. Mal and I figured that it was about time to get that all started. I've always wanted to be a dad and Mal, well, Mal wants to become the mother that she never had. It's going to be a lot of fun."

Doug snorted. "I'm sure it will be. Especially the making the babies part…"

They were both laughing at that last comment when a servant informed them that the guests had arrived and the wedding was about to begin. The two of them walked downstairs and joined Ben's parents outside the chapel.

Ben looked over at his parents. From the look of love and support in their eyes, he knew that they didn't even have to talk. He walked over and held out his arm for his mother. Just as she took it, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. They just stood there together until it was time for the doors to open and for them to go inside.

A servant had also let Mal and Evie know that it was just about time for the service. After a few minutes, they heard the music start in the chapel. Than meant that Belle and Adam were escorting Ben to his place for the wedding. Evie checked Mal's dress one more time and brushed away a few invisible specks of dust. Then they went out to the vestibule to join the remainder of the wedding party. Doug looked nervous in his tux but calmed down when Evie walked over and slid her arm through his. Lonnie was paired with Jay. He was showing off and trying to make her laugh. Lonnie just rolled her eyes but something in her smile said she wasn't quite as immune to his charms as she'd previously claimed. And Carlos, and also Dude who was wearing his own little tux, were waiting to escort her. Mal had never even considered trying to separate them. She could tell how proud being part of the wedding was making her young friend and she was happy that she'd made it happen.

Finally it was time. The remainder of the wedding party marched in, leaving just Mal and Carlos (and Dude…) to make their grand entrance. The music changed and Mal took a deep breath. Then the doors opened and she walked down the aisle to the sound of bells.

She didn't remember a lot about what happened during the rest of the afternoon. She did know that Ben almost fell over when he saw her in her dress. Her new father in law had cried straight through the ceremony while Belle tried to shush him. Belle had looked a little annoyed but Mal knew it was only because Belle had wanted to be the one that cried. She eventually gave in and cried along with him. But they were happy tears so all was well in Mal's wicked little world.

She didn't remember saying the vows. She remembered fumbling the ring onto Ben's hand and him sliding hers on smoothly. And she remembered their first kiss as husband and wife. It was passionate and gentle and, well, like she'd finally found a real home that no one would ever be able to chase her out of. She had a feeling that while some of the other memories of the day would fade, that one would stay with her for the rest of her life.

She did not remember one single minute of the reception. She knew it had happened. She knew they had eaten and danced and celebrated with their friends. But it had all blurred together into one big feeling of happy. And that was just fine with her. She came back to herself when they were walking arm in arm toward Ben's rooms. No, not Ben's room's… Their rooms. They were married and they were together.

Evie was waiting up there for her. She whisked Mal away for a few minutes and helped her change out of her elaborate dress. They'd decided that asking Ben to figure out all of the ties and stays holding it together wouldn't really have been fair. He still had trouble unhooking Mal's bra strap and in his excitement, Evie had been a little afraid he'd just start ripping. Mal had kind of liked the idea of Ben ripping some clothes off of her but had agreed it would be a terrible shame for that to happen to the beautiful dress. As Evie hurried herself away, Mal slipped into a white silk nightgown. It was all she was wearing. She picked up her perfume bottle. A tiny bit on each wrist. A dab behind each ear. A spritz in the air to walk through. Then, felling naughty, she put one last drop on her fingertip, hooked it under her nightgown rubbed it against her sex. Perfumes always worked the best when they were warmed up and that part of her was just about on fire right now.

She walked into the bedroom to find Ben wearing pair of silk pajama pants and no shirt. She approved because it meant she could see his arms and his chest. So strong. So protective. And so totally and completely hers now. He was sitting on the couch looking very nervous. His eyes were darting everywhere in the room except toward the bed. Mal smiled. Love weak? Not a chance in Hades.

She walked over to him and drew him to his feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands fell to her hips and gripped her firmly. When the kiss ended, they just enfolded themselves into each other's arms and, for a little while, danced together to the music playing in their hearts. There were no missteps. Nothing was out of time. Finally, Ben pulled himself away just a little bit to look at his beautiful wife.

"That dress was…" Ben trailed off.

"I know. I had a similar reaction when Evie first showed it to me. She's a wonderful friend."

"Yes she is." Said Ben. "But tonight is about you."

Mal shook her head. "Tonight is about us. Only us. Not you, not me. Us together."

"I love you. You know that but I just have to tell you again." Ben said, gazing at her.

"I love you too." Replied Mal. "And I know what love is now."

"Are you ready?" asked Ben quietly. "I mean, are you ready to…"

Mal nodded. "I'm way past ready. I want you. I want to be with you. I want you in me. Please, please, please, make love to me."

Ben picked her up and carried her to the bed. When he arrived, he realized he had a bit of a problem. He put her back down on her feet for a moment with an apologetic look, pulled all of the covers out of the way. He went to pick her back up but she stopped him for a moment. After a deep breath, she reached up her arms and pushed the straps of her nightgown out of the way. It fell to the floor with a slight rustle of silk. She was completely nude before him.

Ben looked at his beautiful bride. He'd seen her naked before but not quite like this. Usually it was glimpses in the dark, not offering herself fully in the light of the candles that burned around the room and scented the air with beeswax. She was a little thing, his wife. Her makeup was gone. There weren't any fancy clothes or hairstyles anymore. It was just her. This was just the real Mal standing before him. Her skin was pale and just a little bit goose bumped. Her beautiful purple hair flowed over one shoulder. She had small but proud breasts with nipples that had already hardened, either from the cold or desire, he wasn't sure which. Her figure narrowed as he looked farther down, first seeing the divot of her belly button and then the small patch of purple hair that covered her pussy. Then his eyes followed her long legs all the way down to the ground. Sparkly green nail polish winked up at him. He smiled. Even her toes were cute. When his eyes made it back up to hers, he found that her initial vulnerable stare had transformed into something different. There was a happy little fire in those eyes of hers. And also, a little bit of hunger.

"Like what you see?" she asked drily. He nodded and stepped forward to embrace her. As soon as he got close enough, Mal's hands pushed his pajama pants off of his hips and they fell to the floor just as her nightgown had. She had a brief glimpse of his cock already jutting out hard for her. Unfortunately, he was still moving and the pants around his ankles caused him to trip. He tumbled forward. She tried to catch him but he was too heavy and so the two of them collapsed together onto their bed.

Ben tried to apologize and then, realizing that Mal was fine, started to laugh instead. He shoved the misbehaving pants off of his feet and started kissing her. First her lips. He spent a lot of time just kissing his new wife. Mal appeared to have no problem with that at all, moving her arms up and down his body while they kissed and then burying them in his hair. Ben branched off to kiss her cheeks, her earlobes and her neck. He got an occasional twitch or giggle out of her when he reached a particularly sensitive spot. Then he started farther down her neck, nuzzling underneath the jawline and into the hollows beneath her ears. There were less giggle now. They had been replaced by tiny little moans. His hands were as busy as his lips, traveling up and down her body. First a stroke across her breasts that finished with a little tickle of one of her nipples. Then down her sides and across her waist. Down the outside of her leg ran his fingertips, always teasing, always playing. Then across her knee and back up her leg. This time on the inside of her thigh. Even though this wasn't the fist time he'd touched her pussy, he still paused for a moment in anticipation. Then one fingertip started to tease up and down her lips. She was already wet and opened up to his touch. He dipped a little bit of that wetness out and spread it around her clit, rubbing little circles. Then it traveled down to her opening and started flick in and out. Just barely inside and then just barely out.

There was a possessive quality not in Ben's touch which made Mal ache for something to really push inside her. He was hers. She wanted to truly be his. That dynamic only worked if it was balanced and something in Mal knew that Ben truly making love to her was the thing that would cement them together forever. Her hands moved blindly over Ben, searching for what she wanted. She felt the strong muscles in his arm tense and relax as he moved his hand on her labia and her clitoris. Then her fingers found his flat stomach and moved down it, still searching. Finally she found his penis. It was already hard and as her fingers trailed over the tip, she felt a little bit of his pre-cum leaking onto her fingertips. She rubbed it around the head of his cock and was rewarded when it made him twist a bit in desire. Her breathing quickened when she realized what they were about to do. They'd waited until tonight to go all the way. All the nights of getting so close and not truly finishing were over. She'd expected to be scared but she wasn't. Not even a tiny bit. This was what was supposed to happen. It was time.

She scooted herself underneath him, spreading her legs so he lay between them. They kissed again for a while like that, enjoying the feeling that there wasn't anything separating them anymore. Then Mal felt Ben start to move against her. She even felt the head of his cock tickling her labia before his stopped.

Ben stared into the beautiful eyes of his wife. He wanted to make sure that he didn't miss one thought that went through her mind and her eyes were a window into her soul. "Are you… Do you.." he asked, not quite able to say the words.

Mal nodded. "I'm ready." And she snaked a hand down and gave his dick a little rub. "And so are you."

"Protection?" asked Ben. "They guys at the bachelor party gave me some condoms…"

Mal shook her head. "I'd already decided that I want you like this. Just us, together. If a child comes from tonight, then I'll welcome it with joy. And if it doesn't then we'll just have to practice some more."

Ben grinned. "Something tells me we're going to keep doing this whether you get pregnant or not."

"Not something! Someone! Me! I'm telling you that. We are definitely going to do this a lot!"

"So, you're really ready? Not just to be married, not just for us to lose our virginities, but for, well, everything that comes after? Life? Family? All of it?"

"Completely, totally, 1000%. But enough talking. More doing!"

They resumed kissing but now when Ben's cock brushed against her, it wasn't just accidental contact. After a few such attempts, Mal reached down and guided Ben into position. She rubbed him up and down against her wetness to make sure that he was sufficiently lubricated. Then she moved him back down to the entrance to her vagina and pulled at him a little bit so he'd get the idea. They locked eyes again as he started to push inside. There was maybe a tiny feeling of tearing as she felt him fill her up but nothing of consequence. And when he'd bottomed out in her, he gave this little growl that made Mal feel wild. That was followed by a sudden worried look in his eyes. Mal almost melted inside. Even now, feeling things, well feeling her, in ways that he never had before and his first thought was being afraid he'd hurt her. She pulled his ear to his lips because she was afraid anymore more than a whisper would spoil the moment. "I'm fine love. No pain. And you feel so wonderful inside me. So just take me. Please take me. Let loose that beast inside."

Ben started to push in and out of her. And it made kind of a small squishing noise when he pushed in extra hard that normally would have had Mal laughing her head off. But not tonight. Tonight it was just a reminder of how real what they were doing was. It wasn't some story or some sort of fairy tale. But it was both of their dreams come true. And then Mal lost the ability to think for a while as she gave herself to him.

There was more growling at some point but later Mal was pretty sure that it had been her and not him. That certainly matched up with the fingernail scratches that she'd dug into his back. But back in the moment, Mal just let herself feel. Soon she felt Ben start to quicken his pace and his breathing got ragged. Which was perfect because quicker and harder was what her body wanted right now. She wrapped her legs around him as he drove in again and again. After a few more pushes she fell over the ledge into her own orgasm. She screamed her triumph to the heavens above. Moments later, she heard him cry out as well and maybe even felt his cock pulsing inside of her. Her own pleasure hadn't stopped so she wasn't completely sure but it didn't matter. They were together. They had done it. They were one.

Ben collapsed just to one side of her and pulled Mal tightly into his arms. They both whispered endearments at each other. They each told the other how much they loved them. But to be honest, words weren't needed for them to understand how the other person was feeling. The strength of their love radiated out of each of their hearts, showering the other person with happiness.


End file.
